


Chibi - 2009-09-07 - Jenga

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney play Jenga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi - 2009-09-07 - Jenga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mashimero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashimero/gifts).



> For Mashimero, in thanks for the lovely John icon.
> 
> Also Cesare wrote an adorable story in response to this drawing: http://chkc.livejournal.com/24326.html?thread=423174#t423174

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Srs Bsns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/136962) by [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare)




End file.
